GAME SHOW
by BilliCullen
Summary: Bella can't find love so she takes matters into her own hands and goes on a dating game show. Will she find love?
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to my fabulous betas, GrayMatters and PixieKat7 for all their hard work.

Any and all mistakes you find will be mine.

Thanks to Nikita2009 and her baby bump, Hannah Mae, for being such awesome pre-readers.

This story will be around 5-6 chapters long, I've almost finished the final chapter.

I hope you'll let me know what you think.

**Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight related characters you see below.**

**The words are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

I felt nervous. My stomach was all fluttery, like I needed to run to the bathroom. I was so worried that this choice I'd made may come back and bite me in the ass.

Who in the world would've ever thought that I, Bella Swan, would be sitting here in the green room of WVMP, in Burbank California waiting for my turn to go on a game show? Not just any game show, but a dating game show called Date Night.

You know the one, one bachelor or bachelorette picking a faceless date after asking mystery men or women three questions? And then you choose your date based on their answers? While I liked the concept of not seeing who you were going to go on the date with, I worried that I would end up picked by a freak or something. Or, worse yet, that I'd be the bachelorette picking from a deranged date pool of loser bachelors.

When I moved to California after college three years ago I figured I would have no trouble finding friends and guys to date. I mean, have you seen the hotties they show on television all the time that live here? Yeah, I haven't seen them either. However, much to my chagrin, I had still yet to meet any guys, go on any dates and honestly, I only had two friends here as well.

I was twenty-seven years old, I didn't feel like I had a lot of time to waste.

I worked as a children's librarian at the Glendale Public Library. Unfortunately, there weren't many opportunities to meet men there, unless they were there with their children and then that wasn't always the best situation either. Not that I had a problem with kids, it just seemed like the dads liked for me to think they were single and successful when it was usually established quite quickly that they were either very married or very unemployed…and sometimes both. So yeah, not such a great place for meeting men.

I had come to the drunken conclusion one night, after a few too many margaritas and watching way too much television, that things needed to change. Since it wasn't happening on its own I was going to make it happen for myself.

After toasting myself drunkenly to that very statement, I then had the possible misfortune to decide that I needed to go on Date Night and win a date. I figured why not, ya know? What did I have left to lose?

After applying online for the show during said drunken stupor, I can't begin to say how shocked I was when I was contacted a week later by the studio for a screen test/production meeting. After an intensely stupid round of questions and answers it was determined that I would be the "lucky" bachelorette looking for a date from a pool of three bachelors. Scary, I know. But seriously, why the fuck not? At the very least I'd meet new people and get a guaranteed, over-the-top date out of it, paid for by the show.

That was three weeks ago; now today's the day. I'd gotten here at ten this morning, they did my hair and makeup, and now was waiting in the women's green room with three other women for the taping to begin. The other bachelorettes vying for a date with a bachelor on this taping were named Rose, Angela and Alice. One guy had to pick a faceless date from one of these three. They were all incredibly lovely and honestly, my self-esteem was taking a beating after looking at them for the past three hours in hair and makeup.

Rose was tall, blond and stunning with the most beautiful lavender eyes, it was so hard not to stare. Her hair was to the middle of her back, hanging in waves. I don't actually know if she always looked this much like a super model since hair and makeup had done their jobs quite well. When she'd first gotten here she had her hair up in a ponytail and her back to me so I didn't notice her face right away, although I did notice her fucking fabulous figure and was green with envy. She had smiled softly at me after her makeup was done and I was waiting for my turn. I was very glad my prospective dates weren't going to see her instead of me, or they'd run straight into her arms.

She wore her own clothes, they suggested we do that anyway, and her choice was perfect. She wore an off-the-shoulder red silk blouse that showed off her magnificent creamy skin and a pair of black skinny jeans that looked like she had poured herself into them. Damn. Seriously, I needed to be like five inches taller. She was stunning.

Then there was Angela, another tall drink of water. She wore cute, modern-framed glasses that fit her to a tee and only accentuated her amber-brown eyes. She was gorgeous, her dark hair long and full of reddish blond highlights. She too chose skinny jeans and a multi colored floral blouse that wrapped across her waist and tied on one side. She was gorgeous and seemed wonderfully kind as well.

Alice, the shortest of us all, was simply adorable in that cute-as-a-button way. The girl everyone wanted to be friends with, the one who was most popular, most dates, most friends, most everything. Her hair was short and black, cut almost like a boy's, but on her it was so feminine and beautiful. She had luminous green eyes that danced with mischief, I could just tell she was a lot of fun. She had worn a black pair of leggings under a smock top that was covered in geometric shapes in all colors. He shoes were understated black flats. I know it doesn't sound like much, but let me just say, I'd have dated her and I'm not gay.

The one thing the three of them had in common? They were all beautiful and for the life of me I could not figure out what the hell they were all doing here.

After my hair and makeup were done, I dressed in my dark wash skinny jeans and brown boots, my peach colored tank top under a cute three quarter length beige and peach floral sweater hoodie completing my ensemble. I looked really good and the makeup was nice, making my boring brown eyes look like they were sparkling. It was a little more makeup than I was used to wearing on my eyes, but I honestly liked the effects. My hair was straight and left down, the red highlights glistening under the stage lights.

They made us all go into the green room and wait for the set people to get finished. The girls were first and I'd get to sit back here and watch the taping of their segment before I had my turn. We all introduced ourselves and I found out that Rose and Alice lived close to me in Glendale. In fact, they'd both been in the library a time or two and we hadn't noticed each other.

Rose was an administrative assistant to a big wig at NBC, said she loved her job but hated everyone she worked with. She said it was so impersonal there and the only thing that mattered was how you looked and how well you kissed ass. She was beautiful and clearly unpretentious, but, if I were a guy she might intimidate me. I figured that was probably why she was here.

Alice was a personal shopper/assistant for some millionaire IT executive's wife. She said it was a boring job and one that didn't afford her a lot of time for dating. She said she was constantly exhausted and that only recently her boss had hired another person to work with her to free up some time. Well, no time to find dates meant no dating, there was my answer for her as well.

Angela lived here in Burbank with her cousin and worked in a local Starbucks until she could get a full time acting job. She said she didn't really care if she got a date, she was only in it for the exposure. Go figure.

Rose, Alice and I shared a look that said "what the fuck?" and then we all smiled at her.

Just watch, she'll win the fucking date. It's always the people who don't really want or need something that win it.

I explained my circumstances, that after moving here from Seattle I didn't know anyone and hadn't been able to connect and that I thought I'd give this a try. Rose and Alice could both commiserate with me over that and honestly, the few hours we spent together in that green room made us all decide that no matter what, we'd hook up for some fun after this was all over.

I felt like I'd already kind of won, I now had three new friends. We exchanged numbers and gave excited good lucks to each other before they were called on set for their segment.

I watched them on the television monitor in the greenroom, watching as the set people put them where they wanted them and mic'ed them up. Rose and Angela were on either side of Alice.

After their set up, the partition was closed so they couldn't see him and he couldn't see them, then they brought the bachelor out. He was tall, dark and handsome. Wow, I could only hope at this point that the guys I chose from were this cute. Turns out his name was Ben.

I watched as he asked his questions, fingering my own question cards nervously. His questions were stupid and silly, mine were kind of off the beaten path and hopefully kind of funny. He asked what kind of ice cream they liked, what their favorite television show was and why, and finally where the best place to kiss in Burbank was. See? Stupid questions.

Alice, Angela and Rose answered them, taking turns going first and then they took a break so Ben could deliberate his choice.

The taping resumed and the host asked Ben who his choice was. There was pause for dramatic effect and I sort of held my breath, hoping for Alice or Angela cuz honestly, it didn't seem like Rose really gave a shit after the kissing question. She had rolled her eyes a bit and her answer was really short and to the point.

"I choose bachelorette number three," Ben said brightly.

The audience clapped and Angela grinned madly. Alice was smiling and Rose looked relieved. See, I knew Angela would win, it's always that way!

I chuckled aloud nervously, thinking my time was coming and maybe I needed to re-evaluate the questions I'd come up with. I read them once more and decided, what the hell, I was going with what I had.

The girls all came back into the green room, sans Angela who was off getting to know her "date".

"Oh my God, he was hot, wasn't he Bella?" Alice asked me excitedly, her eyes bright and face beaming.

"Yeah, he really was, Alice. I sure hope the pool of guys I choose from will be that good-looking," I answered sincerely, biting my lip anxiously.

"Oh shit, I didn't think he was that hot, he asked stupid fucking questions," Rose said drolly, her face twisted in dislike as she rolled her eyes.

"You're right, he really did, I tried not to laugh at the best place to kiss one," Alice answered quickly, smirking and rolling her eyes as well.

I laughed and said "Yeah, but your answer was perfect Alice! I mean honestly, the best place to kiss is on the lips!"

Rose and I laughed heartily as Alice blushed slightly and said laughing, "Well, hell, I couldn't think of anyplace good to say, it just came out!"

"It was a good answer, Alice, I loved it. I said Starbucks for fuck's sake! I felt like such a moron!" Rose offered with a big grin.

"Are you guys sad you didn't get picked?" I asked sincerely, my voice soft as I looked back and forth at each of them.

"Nope," they said in unison, looking at each other and bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Clearly, he wasn't my type, I'm good with how it ended, Angela was the right one for him based on the stupid three questions," Rose said seriously as she studied her fingernails. I could tell she still felt dumb about her answer.

"I agree totally, she was the perfect choice, I'm not sad at all. Although, I was really hoping to make a date connection," Alice added with a shrug of her shoulders, looking slightly bummed out.

"Listen, Bella, how about Alice and I wait around for your segment to film and then after the show, the three of us can go grab dinner and drinks and talk shit about whatever happens next?" Rose asked, smiling at me with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, Bella, what do you say?" Alice asked brightly.

"I say, hell yeah! That sounds terrific, at the very least I have that to look forward to after I get done," I answered cheerily, smiling at them both and thinking how fucking awesome this day was turning out to be. I'd definitely made two new friends. I just knew the three of us would have fun later.

"Okay then, we'll stay back here and watch your segment and then afterwards, we'll head out for some fun. Now good luck and choose wisely, Bella," Rose said, pointing a long finger at me.

Right about then, the door opened and the stage technician came in to get me ready to head out. It was time.

I looked at Alice and Rose, Rose gave me a wink and a smile and Alice was grinning madly and giving me two thumbs up. This was it.

I followed the tech out and sat in the chair on stage, wiping my hands nervously on my pants knowing that behind the partition were the three bachelors I was going to have to choose from. My heart started beating faster.

"Now listen, don't be nervous, you're gonna do great. Do you have your questions at the ready?" the stage tech asked me as she clipped the mic to my collar. Her blue eyes were kind and calming.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I answered anxiously, taking a deep breath and blowing it out to calm myself down.

"Good, now remember to smile and for goodness sake, have fun!" she exclaimed, looking at me with a big smile.

I could only nod as I swallowed nervously.

The host of the show looked over at me and gave me the signal we were about to get started.

He started speaking.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Date Night!"

There was applause, fake of course, it was an empty studio. The cameras were surprisingly easy to ignore, I just tried to pay attention to the host.

"Tonight our lovely bachelorette is Bella, originally from Seattle Washington, Bella has lived in California for the past three years and is a librarian."

Again with the applause, I remembered to smile as he looked over at me and gestured my way with his hand.

"How are you tonight, Bella?" he asked, his voice like a used car salesman asking if you knew what a fucking great deal he was about to NOT give you.

"I'm good, thank you," I offered, my voice sure and strong.

"Well, Bella, are you ready to begin?" he asked me, one eyebrow arched, a wicked gleam in his eyes and an evil grin on his face.

"Um, yeah, sure, let's do this," I said smiling as I answered firmly. No backing out now. I could do this, I was strong, sure and in control. It was my choice, not anyone elses. I sure hope I could decide who to choose off three questions and a hello.

Alrighty then, bachelor number one, will you say hello to Bella please," the host said loudly.

"Hiya, Bella," bachelor number one said, his voice was strong and firm but I could hear playfulness in it too. A very sexy playfulness.

"Bachelor number two, will you say hello to Bella please," the host said again, putting an emphasis on the "you" when he spoke.

"Hello, Bella," bachelor number two said in a sexy voice that could melt butter. Jesus, was it possible to get turned on by a voice?

"And finally, bachelor number three, would you please say hello to our Bella," the host finished with another grand sweeping motion towards me with his arm.

"Howdy there, Bella," bachelor number three said with a lazy, sexy southern drawl. Oh my God, someone with an accent? I might die here.

How was I going to choose? Right now they were all tied for first place!

"Now Bella, you have your questions ready for the guys, right?"

I nodded.

"Let's get started with bachelor number one. Go ahead and ask your first question Bella," the host said, leading me where I needed to go.

I took a deep breath and started. Here goes nothing.

"Bachelor number one, if you could go anywhere for a day, where would it be a why?" I asked, my voice sounding a lot more put together than I was feeling at the moment.

"Well, Bella, I'd say I'd probably want to be at a sporting event with someone special. I love sports and it is fun to be in the middle of a stadium and experience the thrill of victory as well as knowing how to experience the agony of defeat. You can't be a good winner if you don't know how to be a gracious loser," he said with a gentle, yet enthusiastic tone, his voice seeming somewhat nervous.

Wow, I actually liked that answer, I wasn't too big on sports but his enthusiasm might just be contagious and honestly he seemed fun.

"Thanks bachelor number one. Same question for you bachelor number two," I said, my voice coming out smooth and sure.

"Anywhere for just a day? Hmmm... well I'd have to say this meadow I found up in the hills nearby, it's beautiful, a great place to escape to and explore nature in the daytime but an even better place to go and look at the stars at twilight . A fabulous place to hang out and relax and get to know someone special, take a picnic, you know... all that," bachelor number two said. Damn, again that fucking delicious, smooth voice kind of came over me like a fog, twisting and turning itself around me like it was weaving itself inside my soul. Simply sexy as hell. I felt my eyebrow arch in response, completely involuntarily of course.

"Thanks, and now finally, same question for you bachelor number three," I said sweetly as I smiled for the cameras. He should have the best answer, he had the longest to prepare. I was looking forward to this one. Southern charm and nummy!

"Well, darlin', I'd say somewhere I'd go for a day might be, oh say, a place I like to go in the hills. There are horses to ride through the wilderness up there and it's just chock full of streams, flowers, nature and other glorious sights. When the sun sets at night it is magical. It's very beautiful, I'd love to show you sometime..." he trailed off sexily.

Damn, a southern gentleman, I was feeling kind of sweaty all the sudden. Tingly and thinking that maybe number three was already my choice. Damn, that accent was gonna kill me.

"Alrighty then, Bella, time for question number two," the host enthused.

I knew they wanted you to give each guy a chance to answer first so it was going to be bachelor number two's turn first this time.

"Okay, bachelor number two, if I was being held captive by a group of rogue vampires, how would you save me?" I asked wistfully, giving a small smile for the camera.

"Well, let's see, hmmm... I'd follow the clues from the obviously bumbling group of rogue vampires who would have no idea that I could read minds. Upon finding their lair, I'd mentally tell you I was coming and we'd work together to thwart the danger and get you out alive while I set fire to the building and killed them all for stealing something as precious as you away from me," he said in a silky, sexy voice that made me shudder internally with lust.

"Oh, well, yeah, that's...yeah, that's nice," I stuttered. Fuck, Bella, way to make an impression, such a bumbling fool, and all over someone's voice no less.

"Okay, how about you, bachelor number three? How would you save me?" I managed to squeak out, saving myself further embarrassment.

"Well now sugah, I'd first come up with a strategy, I wouldn't come in to save you guns blazing, it would have to be a sure victory or I couldn't risk it. I think since I'm smart and good with firearms I could easily defeat the vampires and whisk you away before they even knew what hit them. Then once I was sure you were safe, I'd go back in a finish the job, not letting you see the evilness it took to kill them," he said in his sexy southern accent.

Mmmm... he was delicious. That accent, I swear I just love a man with an accent.

"Thank you bachelor number three, that gives me a lot to think about. How about you number one? How would you save me?" I asked playfully. I couldn't wait to see what his answer would be, since the previous two were pretty fabulous.

"Well now Bella, I'd have to say I think brute force might be the only way to go. I mean I wouldn't want to assume that I'd get some magical power and I wouldn't be willing to risk your safety by making a plan, I'd just burst through the door, kick their butts, grab you and save the day. Simple as that. Then of course we'd head off into the sunset to live happily ever after," he answered jovially.

I laughed lightly, saying, "Wow, that is awesome, bachelor number one!"

He was a rough and tough cocoa puff, I bet he was all man and damnit I think I liked him too!

This was going to be a tough decision, I only had one question left. It was a silly one too but I honestly couldn't wait for their answers.

"Finally, the final question before Bella must deliberate and choose who she wants to go on a date with," the host said firmly. "Go ahead and ask the final question Bella."

"So guys, the final question I have is this, pick a drink to call yourself and then explain your choice," I said in my most sultry voice. I wanted them to go balls to the walls on this one, I was going to have to make a solid choice here.

"We'll start with you bachelor number three," I finished.

"Hmmm... well darlin' I'd have to say Southern Comfort because obviously I'm from the south and we do know how to do comfort. Any and all comfort, if you get my meaning. I'd really like to make you feel comfort," he purred sexily.

I swallowed audibly as I thanked him for his answer in a rather shaky voice.

"How about you bachelor number one, what would your drink name be and why?" I asked sweetly.

"Wow, I would say Sex on the Beach. Cuz I'm thinking you and I might be having some fun times together at the beach and after you got to know me the lure of my stellar personality would make you see that we were meant to be and of course, sex on the beach with you at sunset may well be like heaven on earth," he said flirtatiously.

Oh my God, did he just say that he wanted to have sex on the beach with me? I loved this shit, these guys were awesome!

"Thanks bachelor number one, and how about you bachelor number two, what would you pick?" I asked, eyebrow raised in wait.

"I'd have to say a Screaming Orgasm, Bella. I think it may well be pretty self explanatory but if you pick me, I think you will understand implicitly what I'm talking about," he said sensuously, his voice dripping sex.

I heard the other guys chuckle, I could only imagine the looks they might be giving each other behind the partition.

"Thanks bachelor number two," I said in a stunned voice. Damn, just…damn, he was fucking fabulous too.

"Alrighty Bella, that's it for your questions, now the hard part, you have to pick. It can only be one guy though so take a minute while we go to commercial and make your choice," the host said to me with a smirk.

I sat there thinking as the stage tech came back out and fixed my make-up and hair and others worked on the guys and the host.

I looked into the stage techs eyes hoping for some clue as to what to think or who to pick but she just gave me a small smile and walked away.

Number one seemed fun and silly, I could totally date someone like that. Number three was fabulous, that accent and the voice, both were just so...unf. Number two had that sexy silky voice, like velvety smooth. Jesus I needed more time which I was so not going to get. Think, Bella, think. Who do I want to learn more about, who did I feel like I made a connection of any kind with...

"Welcome back to Date Night, Bella, I'll need to know your answer now. Who is going to be the lucky bachelor you pick for your date?" the host asked me, his voice excited and loud.

"Well I liked them all, it totally seemed like they were all really sweet guys, but, I'd have to say... I pick bachelor number two."

More applause.

"Number two huh? Why him?" the host asked seriously.

"Well, I think I liked how he involved me in my save from the vampires, not thinking I couldn't help or that I was not able to be involved in my own destiny and also, frankly, a screaming orgasm? What girl could refuse that?" I said with a wink and a smile. I decided to play it up a bit.

Again with all the canned applause. I got myself ready to meet the two guys I didn't choose.

"Bella, let's have you meet the two bachelors you didn't choose, shall we? Bachelor number one is a high school football coach from Glendale, meet Emmett," the host said jovially as the bachelor came around the partition.

Oh my fucking hell. Hotness personified, sweet Jesus what have I done? This guy was divine! Tall, dark curly hair, twinkling blue eyes and a killer fucking smile. Dimples, did I mention dimples? His tight red t-shirt was pulled against his abs and pecs, showing the definition that was there, his bi-ceps straining against the arms of the shirt, his blue jeans tight and looking just fine. My God.

He winked at me, grabbed me and pulled me in for the best hug I've ever gotten. He was like a big muscled teddy bear. He kissed my cheek and said quietly in my ear, "I work at Glendale high school if this date doesn't work out give me a call."

I smiled broadly at him as he walked backstage. Damn, I knew I should've picked him.

"Now let's meet bachelor number three, who you also didn't choose. His name is Jasper and he is a research developer for a local aerospace company, Jasper come and meet Bella," the host said, again as one of the most gorgeous creatures I'd ever seen came around the partition.

He was almost better than Emmett, smaller in stature but his tousled blond hair and smiling hazel eyes - along with a smirking grin that lifted up on one side - led me to believe that he was just as fun and interesting as Emmett would have been, only he had an accent to go along with it all. He grabbed my hand and kissed it, winking at me over the top of it and damn did I mention the eyelashes? He was wearing a black leather vest over a white tshirt, a chain watch hanging from the pocket of the vest. Normally I'd think 'Eww, a leather vest?', but on this guy it was sexy as hell. Couple that with the strategically ripped jeans and yeah, holy crap, I knew I should've picked him!

Giving my hand a light squeeze he started to walk away and I couldn't help it, my body turned and wanted to follow. I managed to stop before I made a fool out of myself and waited to see what my actual date looked like.

I just know he was going to be a complete goober, there was no way on God's green earth this guy was going to be as hot as the other two. No way. I was pretty certain he was going to have coke-bottle lens glasses and pock marks all over his face, or some hideously ugly scars, or two noses, or some other weird anomaly. There was no way I was going to hit the trifecta of good looking guys. No stinking way.

"Let's meet who you did choose Bella. Let me introduce you to your date. He is twenty-nine years old, a real estate developer and entrepreneur, from Glendale as well, please meet Edward," the host said excitedly.

I turned toward the partition, my breath held in my lungs, waiting to see what I was going to get. I had no idea that perfection was about to round the partition.

I honestly think I gave an audible sigh as I saw him come around the corner, my breath coming out in a rush. Holy fuckballs, he was fabulous!

He was about six-foot-two, his body lean but sturdy, wearing dark blue jeans and a white button down shirt. The skinny black tie he had hanging loosely around his neck only made me think I could maybe use it to pull him towards me so I could rape his mouth with my own. His lips were so red, so delicious looking, his smile was beautiful and his teeth straight. Then there was his hair. Messy, erratic and completely sexy, kind of a ginger color, but a few blond streaks in it too. His nose was straight and his brows on the bushy side, but my god, the eyes, the eyes were like a pool of jade, green and bright, staring into my soul.

He came closer and pulled me in for a hug. He smelled musky and good enough to eat. As he kissed me on the cheek he whispered into my ear sexily, causing me to shiver at the warmth of his breath next to my skin, "You're beautiful, I'm so glad you chose me."

Then he grabbed my hand in his, holding it tightly while he rubbed circles on it with his thumb. It was as if he ignited a spark inside my pants. I was tingling from head to toe, perma grin on my face and I'm sure my blushing cheeks gave away every dirty thought that was currently racing through my head.

"Now, let's find out where you'll be going on your date, shall we?" the host announced looking at the both of us with an amused smirk.

"Bella and Edward, I sure hope the two of you enjoy hustle and bustle because you're going to exciting Las Vegas, Nevada! Yes, a weekend in Las Vegas at the esteemed Bellagio hotel complete with a show and five hundred dollars each spending money!"

Edward grabbed me in another hug, this one a bit tighter and whispered again into my ear, "I can't wait to see Vegas with you, Bella, we'll have such a good time. Who knows, maybe we can try a screaming orgasm?"

As he pulled away looking into my shocked red face he gave me a wink and squeezed the hand he hadn't let go of tighter as I smiled in awe.

This could very well be the best date ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my fabulous betas, GrayMatters and PixieKat7 for all their hard work.

Any and all mistakes you find will be mine.

Thanks to Nikita2009 and her baby bump, Hannah Mae, for being such awesome pre-readers.

Please read an important A/N at the bottom when you're done reading the chapter. Thanks.

As always, I'd love to hear what you think.

**Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight related characters you see below.**  
><strong>The words are mine.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

After the show ended, Edward and I walked into the green room to get to know each other better. I was flustered as hell. I'm pretty sure the nervous sweats were taking over my body. I felt tingly too, which slightly rattled me.

"So, Bella, what actually made you pick me?" Edward asked me slyly, one eyebrow arched as he looked at me with those seriously fucking awesome jade green eyes. Could a woman combust just from a visual connection? Because I honestly I think I might have just exploded.

"Well, like I said, I liked that you'd allow me to work with you to escape the clutches of the rogue vampires... and the screaming orgasm didn't hurt your case either," I replied with a awkward swallow, trying to get my myself under control.

He laughed heartily, his head tipped back, his long neck looking like it needed a good tongue thrashing. I liked necks, what could I say?

"Oh, Bella, we're going to have so much fun on our date!" he said enthusiastically as he clapped his hands together, rubbing them back and forth in anticipation.

"It's going to be a blast, I love Vegas; have you ever been?" I asked him, turning toward him in time to see his face morph into one full of life and light. His smile was freaking electrifying.

"Yeah, I've been there a few times as a matter of fact, but never with a woman as gorgeous as you are," he said, his smiling eyes staring into mine, his voice dripping with sensuality.

I audibly gulped, this man was wreaking havoc on my hoohah!

I stared into his eyes for what felt like minutes, but was actually only seconds, before I chuckled lightly and gave my head a small shake.

Then I asked him straight out, in all seriousness, a question that I was actually somewhat mortified came out of my mouth at all. "Are you always like this with women?"

"What do you mean? Always like what?" he said, confusion on his face as his brows drew together.

"Well, you know, the 'never as gorgeous as you' bit? I mean come on, I know I'm not gorgeous and frankly, it seems slightly ridiculous you'd say that," I said somewhat sarcastically, but keeping a small smile on my face.

He cleared his throat before responding, "You don't see yourself very clearly at all, do you? You are gorgeous, I 'm very glad you chose me and I'm also really looking forward to a weekend in Vegas together."

He then reached over and grabbed my hand, rubbing small circles by my thumb again; it was actually quite sweet.

"I am who I am, Bella. You see what you get, I'm just a guy who wanted to meet a girl out of the bar situation and maybe have a connection. That's the reason I came on the show, how about you?" he asked sincerely, his brows raised high above his beautiful green eyes.

"Well, I wanted to meet someone out of the bar scene as well. I've only lived here for a short time and really, with my job as a children's librarian I haven't had much opportunity to meet any suitable men."

"Of course you can't count the grandson of my co-worker who I went on one date with. The hairs growing straight out of the tip of his nose were a definite hard limit for me. Thankfully he told his Grandmother that I was not his type, he said, and I quote, 'I need a girl who can accept me and my Pokemon addiction'," I said laughing. "Apparently, I wasn't that girl, can you imagine that?" I added, giggling some more.

Edward chuckled and said, "I think I could go on for hours about bad dates, I've had quite a few as well. I'm glad that this seems like ours is going to be a good one though."

We sat and chatted for another hour, getting to know one another. I was amazed at how much we actually had in common. He was incredibly sweet, really genuine and he adored his family. He was an only child like I was, his folks were important to him like mine were to me and most of all, he was fucking great in the kitchen. YES! I hated cooking and it was so nice to meet a man who loved it. I was hoping if we hit it off, maybe he'd cook for me sometime.

The green room door opened and the producer came in with the itinerary for us to look at, showing our date weekend and all the flight/room info.

Surprisingly enough, it was only two weeks from now. Looking over the information, I couldn't help but notice that our rooms were adjoining. I didn't say anything, so I'm not sure if Edward noticed it at all.

After she left with our signatures and apparent promises for our first-born children, Edward and I got up to leave.

"So, Bella, may I have your phone number so we can talk some more before the trip?" he asked softly, biting his bottom lip with the request.

Oh my god, this was going to require a response, wasn't it? I needed to stop fucking staring at his lips...his tongue pressing against his teeth...

"Oh! Yeah! Oh okay, yeah, here, let me have your phone, or better yet, let me call you? Yeah, I can call you," I stuttered out nervously as I tore my gaze away from his lips of sin and grabbed my phone from my purse.

After he gave me his number and I called him, he stored it and told me he'd call me during the week if I didn't mind. I of course agreed to that. I mean come on, the guy had a voice like honey and lips like sin, like I'm gonna say no.

A quick knock on the green room door for the producer telling us our time was up got us both moving toward the exit.

"Okay, Edward, I'll give you a call sometime this week, we can hammer out more details if you'd like?"

"Absolutely Bella, call me anytime. I'll give you a call too," he said, smiling again sweetly.

He'd turned toward me, his hand grabbing mine, "Bella, I have a feeling we're going to have a terrific time in Vegas."

The tingles were back, going up my arms like little pin pricks of delight.

I smiled wide and answered him excitedly, "I think you're right Edward, this is going to be fun, I'm really glad I picked you."

We stood there facing one another for a few moments, until suddenly I saw him square his shoulders as he reached towards me, pulling me into his hard body for a quick hug.

I wanted to live in that hug. He smelled so good, musky man smell. The slight scruff on his jaw brushing against my cheek, igniting a fire inside me that I'd thought had long since died. As he pulled back from the hug, his hand came up and he softly, almost reverently, cupped my jaw.

My heart was beating triple time, his eyes were shrouded in mystery...what the hell was happening here?

"Bella, I know it seems soon, but... can I... would you... do you mind... what I mean to say is... aw hell!" he said stuttering, as he leaned forward, capturing my lips with his in a gentle, soft kiss.

Fucking hell, this man could kiss!

Pulling away, too soon for my liking I might add, he looked down at me with a small smile and said, "I'm sorry if that was too brazen, I just couldn't resist. Your lips, they needed me."

I smiled wide, his eyes were dancing with humor.

"My lips needed you? Ohkayyyy..." I said giggling.

He rested his forehead against mine and laughed along with me.

"You're not mad, right? I mean I probably should have waited, I should have finished asking but I honestly didn't want you to say no. I'm not usually so forward, I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable," he sputtered seriously, gazing down at me with trepidation on his face.

"No, I'm not mad. It was actually quite nice and really, we eliminated the first kiss awkwardness of our date now didn't we?" I answered smoothly, much more smoothly than I was currently feeling inside. I was jumbled, torn between knowing this was maybe a bit too fast and also because I really wanted more of Edward's kisses.

Pulling back from each other we started to walk out the door only to see the group of people who we'd done our segment with, sitting on the couches waiting for us to emerge.

"Hey you guys, what are you all doing here?" I asked, my eyebrows raised in question as I looked at them all sitting there.

Standing up quickly, they walked toward us and I noticed a slight pairing off. Rosalie was walking with Emmett and Alice was walking close to Jasper. I had to smile, it looked like I wasn't the only one who'd made a connection on the show.

"We decided to wait for you guys and ended up talking and getting to know each other," Alice offered, motioning between them all excitedly.

"Yeah, it seems that the four of us get along really well and we wanted to wait and see how the two of you did so maybe you might want to come with us for drinks and appetizers down the street so we can all get to know each other better as a group?" Emmett said, his big blue eyes sparkling with delight.

Rose and Jasper just smiled and nodded along.

I looked over at Edward, he was smiling back at me and nodding.

"I'm game if you are?" he said, his voice full of anticipation of my answer.

"Absolutely, it sounds great!" I answered enthusiastically.

So the six of us headed out, ending up at the bar and drinking together.

That was when I realized I had four new friends and a potential love connection on my hands.

Could I wait two weeks for our date? I fucking hoped so! Vegas, here I come!

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~**

**It was brought to my attention by a thoughtful reader that in chapter one I used the word rape to describe what Bella wanted to do with Edward's mouth. It was in no way intended to make ANYONE uncomfortable nor did I mean it in that context. I did try and go in and change it but apparently I'm not skilled in that maneuver because it still shows.**

**Please accept my sincerest apologies if you were offended, it was NEVER my intent.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my fabulous betas, GrayMatters and PixieKat7 for all their hard work.

Any and all mistakes you find will be mine.

Congrats to Nikita2009 for her new baby girl. Hannah Mae is gorgeous!

Informational A/N at the bottom when you're done reading the chapter. Thanks!

As always, I'd love to hear what you think.

**Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight related characters you see below.**

**The words are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

Reflecting over the last two weeks I was surprised at how quickly time had passed. Edward and I were in contact over the phone almost every night for at least a few minutes as we slowly got to know each other better.

I found out he was highly intelligent and very successful in his work. He was also sinfully sexy and did this little smirking thing with his lip and eyebrow during drinks that first night that made me literally swoon. I was wondering how I'd make it through an entire weekend of him making that face at me and not spontaneously orgasm as I stared at him. Oh, and I was so going to stare at him. Jesus, I totally hit the jackpot- pardon the pun- when I picked him for my date.

I'd also become pretty close to Rose and Alice over the past two weeks and it seemed as though they both had made a love connection as well with my un-chosen bachelors.. I couldn't complain, it was almost as if it was all predestined.

Currently, I was packing my suitcase for the Vegas weekend with Edward, Rose was sitting cross-legged on the floor while Alice was sitting on the edge of my bed, watching as I was putting things inside.

"Bella, don't you have some pretty lingerie to take along?" Rose asked inquisitively, her brows raised in question as she watched me throw my virginal white panties in the suitcase.

"Well, yeah, I totally do. But here's the thing. I figure if I'm wearing plain, boring, tighty whities, I'll be less likely to do anything crazy, like sleep with someone I've only known for two weeks," I answered firmly, sounding so wise to my own ears while holding the offending underwear in my hands.

"Hahahahaha! You have GOT to be kidding me? No way, Bella, you tool! You know you wanna mess around with him, you know you do! You're jinxing yourself now," squealed Alice, an indignant look on her face. Clearly she was thinking I was as dumb as a box of rocks. Hell, maybe I was?

"I know, I do want to mess around with him. I just don't want anything to happen too fast. I'm paranoid, I feel like this is too good to be true, I don't want to add something to it to be regretful over if it all doesn't work out," I answered softly, my mood pensive, I was so nervous.

Alice got up and came over to pull me into a hug.

"It will be fun, Bella, just you wait and see. Besides we could all see that night we went out for drinks, how perfect the two of you got along. You need to let go, live a little, bring some sexy lingerie!" she exclaimed as she giggled and pulled away from the hug.

"I vote the same as Alice, but I also see your point, Bella. Do what makes you most comfortable, but have fun, dammit!" Rose offered from her spot on the floor as she gave me a wide smile.

"Listen, we're gonna head out now to meet the boys, check in over the weekend and whatever you do... have fun," Alice said with a wink, as she pulled Rose up off the floor.

"Thanks you guys, I'm sure going to try," I said as I smiled at them both, walking them to the front door.

"Check in, have fun, and get some sleep tonight, you're going to need it! The city that never sleeps is waiting for you!" Rose affirmed with a nod and a wicked smile.

Telling them both goodbye, I locked the door behind them, finished my packing and went to bed. I had a really hard time falling asleep, between being super excited and scared shitless with nerves, I probably ended up getting a total of two hours of sleep.

After waking up and getting ready, I made it to the airport in time to meet Edward in front of the Starbucks where we'd decided to connect before our flight.

As I walked toward the kiosk, I could see him leaning on a table, his dark jeans accentuating his fine ass. He had his legs crossed at the ankle and his arm on the tall table as he held a cup of coffee. His back was rippled just right, his soft gray t-shirt laying across his shoulders; allowing his muscles to show through it and looking like a Greek god. I took a deep breath, admiring his physique. Damn, this was going to be a spectacular weekend.

He still hadn't turned enough to see me. I noticed him checking his watch and looking around in front of him. I slowly sneaked up and tapped him on the shoulder softly.

"Hey there, you waiting for me?" I asked, biting my lip nervously as he turned around and gave me a brilliant smile.

Damn, this boy was lethal.

"You're here! You look beautiful, Bella," he said as he looked up and down my body while leaning forward to give me a chaste kiss on my cheek.

I had decided to wear a pair of skinny black jeans and some red ballerina flats with my short black leather biker jacket and a Motley Crue tshirt underneath. I was going for the retro eighty's look. My hair was down and smooth and I had light make-up on. I liked to keep it simple.

"Thanks, you look great too," I told him, smiling anxiously.

"Want some coffee? Or do we just want to get over to the gate and get this party started?" he asked with a chuckle.

I didn't want any coffee so I suggested we head to our gate to board the plane.

We made idle chit chat during the flight, each of us checking the other out when we thought the other wasn't looking. It was actually really funny and at one point we caught ourselves and laughed about it as our eyes gazed onto one another faces.

The flight was short, so after landing we caught a cab to our hotel. The streets were full of people walking around and having a blast.

Pulling up to the Bellagio, I was again stunned at how gorgeous it was. The grand water fountains outside, the circular driveway, it was all so regal. I'd never been able to afford to stay here though, so I was really looking forward to seeing what the inside of the rooms were like.

As we entered the lobby, nothing, and I mean nothing, could prepare me for how gorgeous it was. The ceiling was adorned with glass globes of color looking like flowers hanging off it that were designed by Dale Chihuly. His work has always been one of my favorites, the man had talent.

"Isn't this fabulous? I've always really loved Chihuly, do you know of him?" Edward said, looking up at the ceiling in awe.

"God, yes, he's one of my favorites," I answered, craning my neck back to look at all the beautiful ceiling work.

We heard someone clearing their throat, "Excuse me, can I help you?" the girl at the desk asked politely.

Startled, we both looked over at each other and chuckled.

Stepping forward, Edward said charmingly, "Yes, we have a reservation, I'm not sure if it's under the game show's name or our own?"

"Well, let's try your own names first," she answered sweetly, gracing us with a small smile.

"Edward Cullen and Bella Swan," he offered, giving her that magnificent smile that was sure to do her in.

She stood there, stunned, as suddenly the manager walked over to see what had hindered her progress at checking us in. Little did he know the power that Edward's lethal smile held. The girl was a goner.

I gave her a commiserating smile of my own as she coughed lightly and moved over for him to take over, her cheeks reddening as she did.

"Here you are, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, guests of Date Night, all pre-paid and ready to check in. I'll give you your keys and the spending money, just a moment, I need you to sign this for me first," he said seriously, as he pushed the registration papers towards us.

After signing then getting our keys and spending money, he told us our rooms were adjoining and if we so wished, the door could be opened in between them.

I gave Edward a sly look out of the corner of my eye, he seemed to be holding back that signature sexy assed smirk.

Edward grabbed the keys and the cash and we headed up to the tenth floor to see our rooms.

Getting in the elevator, pulling my suitcase behind me, I reached forward at the same time he did to press the button for our floor. His finger went on top of mine on the button and we both chuckled a little bit.

He looked over at me and then reached out, grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him.

"You're too far away," he said sexily as his thumb made small, sweet, feather-light circles on the top of my hand.

"I am? I'm just standing here...minding my own business, sharing an elevator with my date for the weekend, hoping like hell we're going to be winners with that money we have!" I said jokingly as I gave his hand a tug.

He lifted our adjoined hands to his mouth and gave the top of my hand a soft kiss as the elevator stopped.

The doors opened with a whoosh and we headed out then down the hallway to our rooms.

"I'm betting their both the same, Bella, but I'll let you have first dibs on whichever one you want to bunk in," he said, still holding my hand tightly in his as we came to the first door.

After inserting the key card, then pushing the door open, it was all I could do to not moan aloud as we walked inside. One wall held a king sized bed, and a perfect view of the fountains showed through the windows, Then, as I turned towards Edward to smile brightly, I noticed the bathroom. Oh my God, could a person orgasm over a bathroom?

"Edward, sweet Jesus, would you look at that tub!" I exclaimed, my mouth hanging open and my eyebrows shooting off my face at the sight that was before me.

An Italian marble bath with soaking tub stood in the bathroom to my right, just begging for me to use it.

I did end up moaning. Edward's grip on my hand tightened in response, but I just couldn't control myself. I had a thing for bathtubs, especially lovely beautiful bathtubs like this one.

"I want this room. Now. Tub is mine." I stated matter of factly. I wanted, no I needed to get into that tub.

"Alrighty then, I guess you've spoken. I'll just leave you to it. Do you want to meet in an hour and a half for dinner, or will your tubgasm still be in full swing?" he asked with a laugh, as he turned to face me with that sexy smirk in place.

"Oh, I think the tubgasm will be complete by then, that sounds good. Now, turn your sweet self around and leave me to my tub, man!" I answered with a grin and a chuckle as I dropped his hand and started pushing him out the door.

Putting his hands up in surrender he said sweetly and with a wink, "Okay, okay! I get the message loud and clear! I'll knock at seven, then we'll go see the sights and have dinner."

Still pushing him, I said, "Perfect, see you then," and then I shut the door behind him.

As soon as I shut the door I gave a little squeak of excitement and then a startled jump as there was an abrupt knock on the door.

I opened it up to see Edward staring back at me, a broad smile on his face as he quickly came forward to pull me in for a hug.

"You're adorable, you do know that, right?" he said as he looked down at me leaning against his chest.

I could feel his heart beating through that soft t-shirt, his smell wafting over me, I was starting to have sensory overload.

"Yes, yes, I know, I'm adorable. Now go! I need to get ready and so do you," I said jokingly, flitting my hands at him. I didn't want to get caught up in my emotions yet, tub be damned, nothing was more powerful than Edward.

He chuckled and I closed the door, turning to start getting ready. I was going to enjoy this tub, oh yes I was.

After reveling in the tub full of bubbles and getting ready for dinner, I realized I was a bit early so I decided to drop Alice and Rose a text.

Bella: I'm here & doing good, you should see the freaking tub! Waiting to go to dinner and start our evening.

A few minutes later I got two separate responses.

Rose: Get a picture of the tub! Have fun!

Alice: What the hell? Who cares about the tub, go have a good time!

I laughed and then heard a soft knock at the door.

Opening it up, I was salivating at the sight that awaited me.

Edward, dressed in black slacks, a grey dress shirt and a loose shiny lavender tie. His hair mussed and tousled, looking as though he'd recently ran his fingers through it. His scent permeated my nostrils, making me want to grab hold of him and never let go. Jesus, this idea of keeping my distance may well turn out to be rougher than I thought.

He grabbed my hand, pulling my arm up and whistled. He then motioned for me to twirl around.

I was wearing a royal blue wrap dress with some really cute simple black pumps. Not too high, I didn't want to maim myself. I had pulled my hair up in a twist, letting some pieces fall down along my neck and ears softly. I looked pretty nice, I'd wanted to make him feel like he was making me feel.

After I'd twirled and he'd looked down at me and smiled softly saying in a hushed voice, "Damn, Bella, you look good enough to eat."

My insides turned to mush, I was rethinking the tighty whitey plan. I felt a blush creep up from my toes, filling my face and the rest of my body with heat. Or was that Edward making me hot? Yeah, it was Edward.

"T-t-thank you, I must say, you...you look really nice as well," I managed to sputter, although I've got no idea how I pulled it off, my heart was thumping and my pulse was racing and hell, I admit it, I was hot for the guy.

We gave each other smiles and then headed out to dinner.

Prime was a delicious, luxurious steak house and the dinner was scrumptious. Conversation flowed as we dined, we both seemed to be enjoying our time together. I knew we had to get to the show we'd been booked tickets for as soon as dinner was over, so I hurried to finish.

Personally I was looking forward to sitting next to him at the show in the dark and fantasizing about doing naughty things to him. What can I say, I'm a girl who can dream.

As we walked toward our destination for the rest of the evening, Mystere by Cirque du Soleil, we held hands and talked to one another softly. Edward asked about my bath and if I enjoyed it as much as I thought I would. Of course I said yes... silently thinking that the tub was big enough for two, but I didn't say that aloud. He told me he enjoyed watching some informational show about what Vegas had to offer in real estate and since that was his passion, it was great that he'd gotten to do that.

When we finally arrived at the theater, I was excited to be able to sit next to him and cuddle up.

We got our seats, him leading the way, and after sitting down, the waitress came up to take our cocktail order.

"Hi there, welcome to Mystere, can I get either of you a drink tonight?" she said, the costume she was wearing showing her ample cleavage and toned body.

"Yes, I think we'd both like a Screaming Orgasm, please," Edward answered with a smirk, his voice full of mirth.

I looked over at him, my eyes wide and then I busted out laughing.

The waitress smiled and answered cheekily, "Whatever you say, sugar. I'll get those right back here for you two."

"I hope you don't mind, Bella, I just thought it was a perfect accompaniment to the evening," Edward said, gazing into my eyes, his own swimming with delight and humor.

"It's fantastic, Edward. I love it, now we can say we both had a screaming orgasm in Vegas!" I answered, tilting my head to the side, sizing him up before leaning toward him and pushing his shoulder with mine playfully.

We shared a good laugh as the waitress brought our drinks over.

After she walked away, sufficiently tipped and promising to keep her eye on us for refills, we turned toward each other and lifted our glasses in a toast.

"To you, to Vegas and to the future," Edward said as he clinked his glass to mine.

"To you, to Date Night and to the best bathtubs in town," I offered, chuckling at his delighted smile.

We took a tentative sip of our drinks. They were sweet but delicious. I swirled the flavors around in my mouth, savoring them and then licking my lips after I finally swallowed.

I noticed Edward staring intently at my lips. I was suddenly afraid I had something on my face.

Worriedly I asked him, "Do I have something on my face or something? Why are you staring at my lips?"

Instead of answering he quickly leaned over toward me, capturing my neck with his warm palm, pulling me closer to him and then licking his lips before touching them to mine softly.

"Mmmm, sweet," he murmured breathily against my lips. "You don't have anything on your face, you just have these lips that have been taunting me all day and all night needing to be kissed."

I felt that comment in my loins as he continued to kiss me reverently, his tongue swirling lightly against my own. I was getting wet at the contact. Damn it, tighty whities!

Pulling back, his hand still on my neck, his forehead resting against my own, I took a deep breath.

"Damn, Edward, damn. Give a girl a chance to breathe," I stuttered out. Still resting close to him.

"I can't help it, Bella, you just look so beautiful and my God, those lips, those damn lips!" his voice shaking with want. He too stopped and took a deep breath, finally pulling away slightly.

"Okay, I'm going to be a good boy here. Let's chat. So what are your dreams?" he asked, his face softening into a warm smile, his jade eyes glowing into mine.

I could do this, take another deep breath, Bella, talk, don't think!

Excitedly I started, "Well you know, I'm a children's librarian right?" He nodded. "Well I've always had a dream of opening an exclusive children's bookstore. It would have a place for kids to sit to read and there would be healthy snacks offered, lots of activities planned. Almost like a boys and girls club for readers."

"That sounds wonderful, Bella, I can think of several areas around us that would work in. You should consider it sometime," he said sincerely.

"Well I might someday, but right now, I have no money to make it happen," I offered with a light shrug.

"Hmmm... well you never know what can happen in life, do you?" he said sweetly.

Right about then, the show started and we sat back and enjoyed every moment. His warm hand stayed in constant contact with me the entire time, either gripping my own or running down my arm or leg lightly. It was hypnotizing and my God, the tingles I had from it were over the top!

As the show ended we got up and headed toward the casino.

"Did you want to gamble a bit? Or did you have something else you'd like to do?" Edward asked as he looked down at me tenderly.

I stifled a yawn, it had been a long day. I really wanted to continue with our evening but I was exhausted.

Noticing my yawn, he offered me an out.

"Bella, how about we head back and hit the hay. It's been a long day and tomorrow we can spend the entire day exploring the town and do a little gambling. I've made a reservation for us to go to dinner at Okada at Wynn's. It's a stunning restaurant, I hope you like seafood?" he said smoothly as he stopped walking and pulled me toward him.

"Mmmm... I do love seafood and I've heard that place is fantastic," I answered excitedly, staring into his green orbs.

"Well, then it's decided. Let's head back to our rooms, get some sleep and then when we wake up tomorrow we'll go for breakfast," he said firmly, grabbing my hand tighter and walking back toward the elevators.

Reaching our rooms, he walked me to my door and after securing a promise from me for a wake-up call, he leaned in closer to me.

"Bella, I've had a fantastic time tonight, I hope you did too," he purred sexily, as he closed the distance between us.

He continued to move in until he touched his lips to mine as his hands glided along my arms lightly.

His lips against mine were soft and luscious, the kiss sweet and tender.

I wanted a bit more so I reached my arms up around his neck and running my fingers through the hair back there I gently pulled him against me more firmly, deepening our kiss.

Suddenly tongues were thrashing against each other, moans were coming out of someone, I think it was me, and I was being held against him so tightly I could feel the outline of his hard shaft against my pubic bone.

We held that position for a while, teasing tongues and licking lips. After finally pulling apart a bit Edward dropped his head against mine and blew out a deep breath.

"You're killing me Bella, I need to walk away now, go back to my room and settle the fuck down so I don't rush you into something you're not prepared for," he said gently, his eyes boring into mine, the lust clearly evident.

I took a step back, still staring deeply into his eyes, answering with a small smile and a breathy voice, "Yes, you're right. I'll see you in the morning, thanks for a lovely evening, Edward. Sweet dreams."

He took his own step back, smiled softly and said sexily, "Sweet dreams indeed, more like sexy torture. I'll be dreaming of you, I'm certain. I hope you'll dream of me."

And with that, he kissed my hand softly and turned to go to his own door.

I stood there, my heart beating madly, listening to his door close softly behind him and knowing he was only a wall away and was probably at this moment thinking the very same things as I was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Try one, you'll like it!

Recipe for a **Screaming Orgasm**:

1 oz vodka

1 1/2 oz Bailey's® Irish cream

1/2 oz Kahlua® coffee liqueur

Pour first vodka, then Bailey's, then Kahlua into a cocktail glass over crushed ice. Stir.

Caution: use only high quality vodka. Cheap vodka can cause the Bailey's to curdle. Test your brand of vodka by mixing 1 Tsp each of vodka and Bailey's first.

*****Also, if you aren't aware, check out the Bellagio online, the ceiling is magnificent and if you don't know who Dale Chihuly is, Google him as well. He makes some of the most gorgeous glass I've ever seen and he is from Washington state, like me!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my fabulous betas, GrayMatters and PixieKat7 for all their hard work.

Any and all mistakes you find will be mine.

Extra special thanks to Katinki for being my pre-reader this time out. I appreciate your help and encouragement so very much.

As always, I'd love to hear what you think.

**Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight related characters you see below.**

**The words are mine.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

We were taking a bath in the big Italian marble bathtub full of ice cream, only it wasn't cold. Edward was licking chocolate fudge off of the side of my neck. Mmm, delicious...his warm lips cascading down my neck, his wet tongue licking and sucking the chocolate, swirling around in a sinfully delightful pattern. I could feel its heat, making me tingle all over.

"Mmmm..." I moaned, "More...lick some more."

His tongue drifted lower, grazing down my collarbone, to my nipples, licking-licking-licking as he continued the path down my body.

"Oh, God, Edward, yes..." I groaned out on uneven breath. My nipples were hard as rocks.

"Go lower, I need you, I want you..." I ground out, blissed beyond belief at the desire coursing through my body.

His head disappeared from view and my only coherent thought was, 'Oh my God, he's going to lick ice cream out of my pussy'.

I took a deep breath and then... I heard it. I frowned, what was that noise? Oh holy Jesus, was he using a vibrator on me too?

Bzzzz... bzzzz...bzzzz...

Now wait just a minute, this wasn't making sense, I thought, as my brows furrowed again.

Bzzzz...bzzzz...bzzzz...

Oh, shit! I sat straight up in bed, scrambling for my phone, realizing that was where the confusing sound was coming from in the dream of the century.

By the time I finally found it at the bottom of my purse, the caller had been sent to voicemail.

I did notice it was after nine though, and honestly, I never got to sleep this late on a normal basis and it was decadent. Plus that dream, yeah, it was deliciously naughty and so full of promise. Good ideas come from dreams and I'm thinking chocolate sauce is in my future!

My phone vibrated, indicating that I had a message; so I dialed my voicemail and retrieved it.

'Hey, Bella, it's Rose. I'm just checking in to see if you've regretted those tighty whities yet? And, I wanna know if you made it to second base with that heavenly man? Call me if you get a chance, just to say hi.'

After I hit the delete button I gave her a quick call back.

"Hey, Rose, how are you?" I said.

"Bella, give me the four-one-one? You're having fun, right?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh yeah, Rose, he's a sweetheart. We had a great dinner and the show was spectacular. We even had screaming orgasms, Rose," I said with a grin and a giggle.

"You what! Oh my God, Bella I knew you'd regret those granny panties! Was he good? Oh my God, is he still there?" she rushed out.

Laughing heartily, I let her off the hook.

"Rose, that's a drink, remember? I didn't have sex with Edward, I'm not that kind of girl."

"Well shit, Bella! You freaked me out! I mean I know you wouldn't really do THAT, but damn, there are other ways to have an orgasm you know. I'm sure Edward would be glad to help you out with that, if you need him to," she said, laughing.

I giggled along with her and told her about our plans to sight-see and gamble before the dinner Edward had set up for us later. While we continued to chat, my other line rang. I told Rose I needed to go because Edward was calling, so we hung up.

"Hello," I answered softly, my smile heard in my voice.

"Good morning, Bella. Did you sleep well?" Edward asked sweetly.

"I did sleep well, I had a great dream and now all I can think about is ice cream and chocolate sauce," I purred.

Edward made a coughing noise and came back with a quick retort, his voice deep with lust.

"You need some whipped cream for that ice cream?" he asked sexily.

I giggled, and decided it best to sway the conversation before I truly did regret those panties by inviting him over to my room for a light breakfast of chocolate sauce a la pussy.

"So, do you want to go get some breakfast, Edward? Or did you have something else in mind?"

"I...well yeah... I... oh God," he stammered and cleared his throat.

"Cat got your tongue? Or maybe you wish something else was going on with your tongue," I teased provocatively, giggling softly.

"Jesus, Bella, don't do that to me. I'm barely holding it together as it is. Imagining what we could do with ice cream and chocolate sauce and my god, whipped cream too..." he trailed off, his voice full of want.

I had to take a deep breath to control my own lust.

"Okay, minds out of the gutter, Cullen. What's the plan?" I said with conviction in my voice, even if it was not to be found anywhere else on my body.

"Oh, yeah, right. Plans. Okay how about breakfast and then some sightseeing? We can come back later to get ready for dinner. Our reservations are at six and after that I thought you might enjoy some gambling... I know our flight leaves early tomorrow morning, so I kind of wanted to spend as much time together as possible," he offered, smoothly.

"That sounds great, give me forty-five minutes to get ready and then we can get started," I said perkily, excited to get the day started.

After hanging up and getting myself ready I was actually waiting when he knocked on my door.

I opened it up to see a jean clad Edward standing there in a black, body hugging, cable knit sweater. On his feet were a pair of Doc Martens and sweet holy hell, on his face were a pair of black rimmed nerd glasses. I took a deep breath and swallowed audibly.

"You... you wear glasses?" I stuttered out. Glasses were my kryptonite.

"Yeah, I do. Do they bother you?" he asked in confusion, his head lilting to the side, one brow raised in question.

"No! No, they don't, I just didn't... I mean I never... yeah, disregard the stuttering woman at the door," I said, laughing at my stupid reaction and blushing face.

His eyebrow stayed lifted as he came forward and wrapped me in a warm soft hug. His hard body against my own, I could feel the muscles in his chest against mine and feel the muscles in his back with my now wandering hands.

"I'm sorry, I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable, you just look so cute standing there stuttering, I couldn't resist," he said genuinely, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

I giggled and stepped back, smiling widely I added, "Yeah, I'm nothing, if not cute."

"Aw, Bella, you ARE cute! Look at you, your freckles on your nose, your sparkling brown eyes, your mischievous grin, all those things make you cute," he said charmingly as he touched the tip of my nose with his finger and held my arm out from my body, staring at me intently.

Bringing my arm back down, he leaned in closer and said in my ear, "You're cute right now, but I imagine that when you have, shall we say, the right persuasion, you are definitely beyond beautiful. I bet I can be that persuasion, I know I'd like to be," he said as he continued to purr into my ear seductively.

"Is it hot in here?" I joked, fanning myself as I pulled away from him.

We laughed and he stepped back.

"You do look cute, Bella, I love the outfit," he complimented me as he looked up and down my body wearing a satisfied smirk.

I had decided to wear jeans, a bright pink t-shirt with a purple, royal blue and bright pink sweater that was paisley patterned. I had some white slip-on Vans on my feet, if I was gonna do a lot of walking I needed comfort. My hair was up in a high ponytail and my make-up light.

"Thanks, Edward, you look great too. Are we ready to head out?" I said, my stomach growling loudly.

Laughing together at my obvious hunger, I shut my hotel room door and we headed out for our day.

After a delicious late breakfast and a shit-ton of sight-seeing, hand holding and general conversation we headed back to the hotel to get ready for our last night in Vegas.

Dropping me at my door, Edward leaned close to me. I thought at first he was going to kiss me, but then he surprised me by sniffing along my neck, it reminded me of my dream.

"Mmmm... you smell so good, Bella," he purred against my skin. I could feel the vibration of his lips on my neck.

I got tingles up my spine as he backed away, his glorious green eyes staring into mine through those hot as hell glasses.

I smiled softly as he touched my chin with his fingertip and stepped back away from me.

My body was screaming 'Nooooo! Come back!'

He gave me a lopsided grin and said breathily, "See you in ninety minutes, I can't wait to start our evening."

I could only nod as I shut my door, all reasoning had left my brain. Basically, his nose along the skin of my neck had turned me into a quivering muddle of emotions, rendering me incapable of speech.

I couldn't help but wonder what might happen if I were to ever see him naked?

Spending the next ninety minutes showering, doing my hair and make-up, I tried not to think of anything that might get me hot and bothered.

Putting the finishing touches on my long hair, I smiled, satisfied that I was armed with power. Power because I didn't think I'd ever looked better.

I'd loosely curled my hair, leaving it down around my shoulders. I was going to wear a purple, sleeveless, knee length dress that came to a vee in both the front and the back. I couldn't wear a bra with it but it was fitted in the front with boob protection. Meaning, I wasn't going to fall out of it.

I put it on and then grabbed my black patent leather peep toe stilettos. I opted against wearing stockings, preferring a bare leg with this dress.

I'd made my make up a bit more dramatic, wanting to have a different look for tonight. Sexier, more in his face blatant. I didn't want to be "cute" tonight, I was going for sex on legs. I couldn't wear my tighty whities, so that meant I was going panty-less as well. Sweet Jesus, I was regretting not bringing some other options, for this dress alone!

A rap on the door brought me out of my daydreaming. I hurriedly made my way over to answer it, stopping for a moment to smooth the dress down in front.

As I opened the door, I saw Edward visibly stand up straighter, his eyes widen in wonder as he perused me, up and down, down and up.

I stood there on display when he slowly made his way back up my body to meet my eyes.

Looking at me intently, he whistled long and low. His pink lips pinched together, I couldn't help myself, I giggled and leaned forward and gave him a quick light peck. Afterward, I wiped my lip gloss off his lips with my thumb.

"Jesus, Bella, you look fantastic!" he said exuberantly.

Looking at him I gave him a sexy smile in thanks and added softly, "Thanks, you do too, Edward."

He had on a brown suit with a light blue shirt, it brought out the green in his eyes. The glasses were gone, replaced by contacts. I think I missed those glasses.

His hair was in beautiful disarray, as I so enjoyed, making me want to run my fingers through it.

He coughed, gave his head a shake and then said quickly, his jaw tense, "You ready, Bella? I'm telling you right now, if we don't leave this minute, I won't be held responsible for my actions. And I can't guarantee I'll be able to remain a gentleman."

Gulping in anticipation or maybe it was apprehension, I grabbed my clutch and we walked down the hall to the elevators.

He was holding my hand tightly in his, I could feel a tingle going up my arm.

Giving a little squeeze to his hand I looked over at him with a demure smile.

He looked at me, his eyes hooded, lust clearly evident in their green depths.

The elevator opened and we entered. We were the only ones in it and as it started to descend, Edward pulled me close and leaned down to whisper in my ear sensuously, "Jesus, Bella, this dress is going to kill me. I just can't stop thinking about it and how sexy it is, how sexy you are in it. I'm going to have trouble keeping my hands to myself tonight."

The feel of his warm breath along my neck, along with the words he was saying in my ear... had me instantly wet. Shit, I need panties to catch the wetness!

I had no words, I was basically speechless with desire.

Instead of speaking, I gazed up into his eyes, while inhaling shakily.

At that moment the elevator doors opened, saving me from blurting something stupid like, 'take me now Edward or fuck me Edward' out of my mouth.

I was going to have a hard time not having sex with him. I'm was thinking that maybe I needed to reconsider my initial idea of keeping it clean this weekend. My insides were mush, I wanted to do dirty dirty things to this man.

As we walked out of the elevator, Edward maintained his hold on my hand, pulling me gently behind him, clearing the way through the crowd of people. I kind of enjoyed his take charge attitude, it was hot as hell.

We made it to the restaurant, neither of us speaking much along the way, clearly both of us overcome at the sexual tension and whispered words.

During dinner we made small talk over future dates and Edward told me outright that he wanted to continue seeing me if I was so inclined.

Was I so inclined? Does a bear shit in the woods? Is the Pope Catholic? Do Skittles taste like cum? Hell yeah, I was interested!

I told him in no uncertain terms that I was indeed inclined.

With that, he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling so broadly I thought he might burst... wait, that might have been me doing that!

After a delicious dinner, we got up and took our money and started to gamble.

We had a couple of cocktails, great conversation and not much luck. After about three hours, I was down to my last hundred dollars and a healthy buzz from the alcohol I'd consumed.

"Well, damn, Edward! This sucks, I've only got a hundred left," I whined loudly, looking up at him and batting my lashes as my lip came out in an exaggerated pout.

He laughed, touched his finger to my lower lip and said merrily, "Oh, Bella, you're so lucky I'm here! I've got the best plan!"

Tilting my head to the side and quirking my brow, I said, "Oh reaaaaaally, tell me, good lookin', what exactly is your plan?"

"I say we combine the rest of our money, that doubles our odds and then we split whatever profit we win, does that sound good?" he said, smiling widely.

I held my hand out to shake his, he took mine inside his and as we shook, I said excitedly, "Hell yeah, let's win this shit!"

We both laughed, ordered another drink and took off to find the big money machines.

I was feeling slightly tipsy, a pleasant buzz going on. I could see that the three scotches Edward had consumed were working their magic on him as well since he had this goofy grin on his face as we held hands and pulled each other along to find the best machine to play.

After finding a Mega Moolah machine, noticing it was a progressive machine with one of the highest payouts, we decided to give it a try. It took twenty-five dollars a spin. Well that was going to take our money quickly. Eight plays, that would be all we got. We'd better make it count, this machine was paying one point four million if you won.

After losing another hundred dollars, I was feeling bummed out and made a suggestion to Edward that maybe we should just split the remaining hundred and buy ourselves something to commemorate the trip.

He looked at me and scoffed, clearly disappointed in my suggestion and said, "What! You can't give up, we have to keep playing, I know we're going to win, I just know it!"

"Oh, alright, Mr. Sure-to-win, let's finish this bitch!" I said with a laugh, winking at him, not thinking for a millisecond that we had a chance in hell of winning.

We played the next two twenty-fives, leaving us down to the final two, when Edward suggested we move to the machine next to us that a woman had just vacated.

I questioned the wisdom of this move, since we'd just put one hundred and fifty dollars in the machine we were at.

"Bella, I watched the woman while we played, she'd been here longer than we have, she wasn't distracted, trust me she put a whole helluva lot more money into this bad boy than we did in that one. AND, she never got a jackpot. I say we switch for the final two spins. Whatever happens, happens."

I looked into his eyes, they were begging me to trust him.

"What the fuck, let's do it," I said firmly.

Moving over to the other machine we played the first twenty-five dollars. Nothing.

Looking at each other, we smiled and Edward said softly, "Listen, Bella, for the final spin, I think we should both hold on to the handle and do it together, then we share the blame if nothing comes of it."

I nodded, then said seriously, "Okay, Edward, that sounds good. But, after this pull we're done, I want an ice cream sundae, okay?"

"With chocolate fudge? And whipped cream?" he said lasciviously.

I laughed heartily, and nodded while I winked, then adding fuel to his fire by saying sexily, "Whipped cream, chocolate sauce and maybe a cherry too, if you're good."

His head dropped down suddenly and he groaned loudly. Muttering under his breath something about kill me now.

He took a deep breath, raised his head, looked me square in the eye and said firmly, "Let's do this."

Reaching over, we both grabbed the handle, as we got ready to pull it down for the final spin, we looked at each other a smiled widely.

"To you and to Vegas, I've never had so much fun and I'm so grateful to that damn show for helping me to meet you. If nothing else comes of this spin, I know I get the best prize anyway, you," Edward, said passionately as he scooted closer to me for the spin.

"I agree, Edward, even if we lose, we still win. Let's give it a shot!" I answered, licking my lips and looking up at him demurely.

"On three. One, two, THREE!" he said cheerily.

We pulled the handle down, letting it fly back up and watched the machine.

The first line came up... the second line came up... so far they were both the same, then there was a cherry. What the fuck did the cherry mean? The machine started randomly switching and re-rolling itself.

I looked at Edward wide eyed, he was looking at me, his mouth hanging open when all the sudden...


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my fabulous betas, GrayMatters and PixieKat7 for all their hard work.

Any and all mistakes you find will be mine.

Thanks to Katinki for being my pre-reader, I appreciate your hand holding and encouragement more than you'll ever know!

Please take time to read the authors note at the bottom!

**Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight related characters you see below.**

**The words are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! DING! DING! DING! DING! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!

The slot machine was blaring high pitched sirens, bells and whistles. We'd attracted a small crowd of people who were hollering about how we won. We won big.

Holy fucking shit! We won the fucking Mega Moolah jackpot!

Security guards came over with the casino manager who finally shut down the offending noise maker of a machine.

"Hello! Congratulations, you just won the progressive jackpot! I'll need you to both come with me while we have technicians come check the machine to certify that it was functioning properly when the jackpot hit. If it is certified as such, then we can take a photo and write you a check," the casino manager said to our shocked faces as he clapped Edward on the shoulder in congratulations.

Stunned, we stood and stared at each other, our mouths agape, eyebrows reaching for the sky.

"Did... did you just... you say we won the jackpot?" I stuttered out, in shock as we made our way to the back offices, Edward's hand gripping mine firmly. I think we were both currently in shock.

"I did ma'am."

"Wait! Isn't the progressive... isn't that...a million dollars?" Edward said in a whisper.

"Yep, it sure is, actually one point four million," the casino manager said matter-of-factly, as if this kind of thing happened all the damn time.

Suddenly Edward stopped walking. He turned to me, his eyes wide, his face pale.

"My God, Bella, we won a million dollars," he said calmly.

I was starting to get worried about him, he was too calm. Wait a minute, did the man say a million...

I started deep breathing, hyperventilating almost, as I continued to stare at Edward, both of us continuing to be still wide eyed and in a stupor.

Taking a deep breath, I squealed while jumping up and down.

"We won a million fucking dollars! Oh my God! Edward, we won, we won, we won!" I screamed loudly as I danced around him.

Edward's smile was blinding, even he was doing a silly little happy dance.

Fucking hell, I needed a stiff drink. My whole body was shaking, Edward's was as well.

"Folks, I'm going to have to ask you to keep walking, for your safety and for the safety of others. We need to get you both out of here and paid, then you'll be escorted back to your hotel by armed guards," the manager said firmly.

Edward and I started walking again, holding on to each other tightly.

I couldn't speak, I just kept walking with my perma-grin in place, following the man in the suit.

We came to a door, he reached up and unlocked it and Edward and I followed him inside.

There were some official looking men waiting there to let us know that the machine had been certified as functioning properly. We were told that we'd be getting a check for partial payment, with the option of a lump sum payout within ninety days or we could receive annual payments on the balance. The gentleman who explained it all to our over excited minds, stood there with a check, waiting for us to tell him who to make it out to.

Some pleasantries and congratulations were exchanged then Edward and I were handed a check for four hundred thousand dollars. The rest of it would be distributed to us within the next three months.

After some firm handshakes, more hearty congratulations and pictures, they had two security guards ready to walk us back to our hotel rooms.

As we headed back to our hotel, our hands continued gripping each other tightly. I was in shock, my brain buzzing a mile a minute. What the hell? This never happens to me, I'm just not this kind of lucky. Ever.

Shaking myself out of the stupor of incomprehension, I realized Edward and I were already in the elevator of our hotel with the armed guards. I didn't even remember the walk that brought us here.

We made eye contact in the elevator mirror. Edward giving me a small smile. His face was still pale and I could feel his hand trembling in mine.

Leaning down towards my ear, he whispered anxiously, "Bella, sweet Jesus, do you know what this means?"

I looked up at him with wide eyes and gave my head a small shake.

"It means we can get you that kids bookstore you've always dreamed of..." he trailed off, his face breaking into another breathtaking smile as he looked down into my eyes.

"Wait? What? Edward, we're splitting the money, I'm not taking it all," I said in a firm whisper, my brow furrowed.

"I want to invest in your business, Bella. I believe in your vision. I want to be a part of it, if you'll let me," he said lovingly, bringing our intertwined hands up to his lips and softly kissing my knuckles.

Holy shit. I'm a co-millionaire and the best looking, sweetest guy on the planet wants to invest in me... again I say, holy fucking shit!

Stepping out of the elevator, we stopped at my room, I dug the key out of my purse as the guard said nicely, "Here you are, safely delivered. You folks have a wonderful night, ya hear? And congratulations on your big win."

At that, he and the other guard turned and began to walk away.

I got the door open and pulled Edward inside with me.

"Jesus, Edward," I whispered out, my voice shaky as I faced him and held his hands with mine.

"Fuck, I know right? Hell, Bella, I'm in shock. I can't believe we just won that much fucking money..." he trailed off, staring at me with wide eyes.

I took my hand and reached up to brush his hair off his forehead. I'm not sure why, he just looked sort of innocent and vulnerable in that moment. He looked so young.

He licked his bottom lip, staring into my eyes. I heard his sharp intake of breath before he quickly leaned down and softly touched his tender sweet lips to mine.

As I responded, his tender kiss became less tender and more passionate. My arms linked around his neck, my fingers running through his hair rather roughly.

I could hear us both moaning over the sound of my heart that was beating as loud as a bass drum.

Edward's hands slid down to the spot at my waist that was right above my ass. His thumbs brushed back and forth, his fingers kneading gently into the skin there.

Our tongues were slaying each other twirled and twisted erotically. Passion was pouring off of us in waves.

I felt myself start to push against his pelvis with my hips. I could feel his hardness against the front of my dress. I wantonly rubbed myself against him, groaning into his mouth with my kisses. I didn't care how forward I was being, I needed this.

At that moment, Edward gripped me harder as he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist to make our way toward the bed.

Taking a deep breath, trying to slow ourselves down a bit, he laid me down reverently, pausing to stare at me intently before laying down beside me and running his hand along the front of my dress.

His finger was running along the line of the vee of the dress on my chest. It tickled, but at the same time made me feel so turned on.

I turned my head toward him and stared into his eyes.

"Whew, Bella, I'm thinking that what I want to do right now and what I should do might be two very different things from each other here..." he said wistfully, as his voice trailed off, his finger still tracing a path on my chest.

"Why? What do you want to do? And, what should you do?" I asked, my voice innocent, but my mind very far from innocent.

"Well, what I should do is be a gentleman and not take you right here and right now. But, what I want to do is make slow, sweet love to you and let you see how wonderful and special you are," he answered as he stared deep into my eyes.

"Don't you think, Edward, that that choice might be up to me?" I answered sexily, my eyebrow raised, smile on my face.

"You...you'd want... you mean you're interested in that, this, with me? Tonight?" he questioned, amazement evident in his stare.

"Well yeah! I was just standing over there grinding myself into you like a dog in heat, for God sakes," I said embarrassed, turning my head down toward the mattress so I didn't have to face him red faced.

He was having none of that.

Reaching over, he gently turned my head upward so he could look into my eyes.

"Bella, this has been an amazing, wild, crazy damn night. I don't want you to regret anything...but if you're serious..." he purred gently, lust and dare I say, hope, written all over his face, as his hand rubbed along my arm lightly.

"I won't regret a thing, unless I don't actually do what I want to do. That, I would regret," I answered softly, my voice sexy, yet somewhat hesitant.

So much for not being "that kind of girl".

He stared at me for a few beats of my heart and then he leaned down and touched my lips gently with his own.

I met his kiss as softly until I couldn't take it anymore, deepening it and sucking his bottom lip into my mouth.

His moan on my lips vibrated so deliciously. I needed more.

Grabbing his shoulders, I pushed his jacket down and helped him rid himself of it. He stood up, staring at me as I lay on the bed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt buttons. It was pure torture.

Groaning, I thrashed my head back a forth a bit and squeezed my thighs together. I was convinced that the back of my dress was wet with my desire.

Peeling his shirt off, he continued to gaze at me with hooded eyes, licking his lips lasciviously, a small smirk forming in one corner of his mouth.

I may or may not have moaned a little as I looked at the hard planes of his chest and stomach, he was gorgeous and right now, he was all mine.

"You like what you see?" he asked, his brow quirked.

"Mmm hmm... I do," I said, sounding breathless. I was actually trying to remind myself to breathe, I was so overcome with lust it was as if all my other senses had forgotten how to work.

Tossing his dress shirt to the floor he started with his belt. I couldn't take it anymore, I sat up quickly and motioned for him to come toward me so I could help.

He walked toward me, stopping himself as he stood between my legs.

I grabbed his belt buckle and pulled him a little closer to me, my face right in line with his waist.

"Let me help you with that, I can't sit here and watch you do all the work, now can I?" I said brazenly, sex oozing off my voice.

Edward made some moaning noise and answered breathily, "No, God no, don't make me..." he stuttered out.

"I can feel your breath on me, Bella, oh Jesus."

He was moaning again, which made me smile as I stuck my fingers into his waistband to pull the belt off and unbutton his pants.

As I unzipped his zipper I ran my fingers along his hard dick. He flinched at the contact but then pushed himself into my fingers with a groan.

My God, he was commando! As in, there was nothing between his dick and my fingers. Holy shit!

"Oh, sweet mother of God, Bella," he ground out on a whisper, his jaw clenched and his eyes tightly shut.

"You enjoying yourself?" I asked sweetly, as I ran my hands along his naked hips and started pushing his pants down over his hips.

Fuck, his ass was as hard as a rock. I bet he had those dimple things above it that I liked so much. I had to know.

"Turn around, Edward, I need to see something," I commanded.

His eyes flew open, the green bright, as he looked at me curiously.

"Do it. Now." I said firmly, my brow raised as if to ask if he was going to defy me.

I'm not sure where all this bossy Bella shit was coming from, but if the smirk he was wearing along with the quiet moan he let out after I told him to 'Do it.' was any indication, he was enjoying my demanding side as well.

He turned slowly as he kicked his pants away from his feet.

Good fucking God, he DID have the ass dimples.

I groaned loudly. Glasses and ass dimples, my total kryptonite.

Leaning forward, I couldn't resist. Flicking my tongue out, I licked his ass dimples. First one, then the other as I held him in place with my hands on his hips.

He smelled exquisite, all man, musky and sexy as hell.

I felt and saw his back arch, along with hearing him sigh deeply. He was clearly enjoying this too.

I sucked his skin into my mouth, not hard enough to leave a mark, just hard enough to keep it there while I ran my tongue along it.

Slowly I started to give him direction with my hands, turning him around to face me while I ran my tongue along his skin and sucked small sections into my mouth along the way.

None too quickly, he was facing me, his dick standing at full attention, wanting my lips to suck it like I was sucking everything else.

I was silent, but as I leaned forward toward his twitching cock, I may or may not have moaned aloud with pleasure.

I could hear Edward breathing heavily above me, and as my lips lowered onto his glistening cock, he pushed his hands into my hair and threw his head back with a guttural moan.

I sucked and licked, moaning along his cock. I was using my hands to push and pull him to me, my mouth continuing its assault.

"Bella, Bella, please..." he sputtered out above me.

"I don't want to come this way, I want to be inside you when I do, please," he begged.

His cock popped out of my mouth, as I looked up into his face. Desire was flaming it, he wanted me. Me.

Fuck, I wanted him too.

Putting his hands under my arms, he pulled me up his body. Leaning down he ran his nose along my neck, tracing up toward my ear as he snaked his tongue out to taste me.

I turned my head to allow him better access, he stopped at my earlobe and after he gave it a little nibble, he whispered to me, "Oh, Bella, what have you done to me? I'm standing here naked and you're still dressed. That's not very fair, now is it?"

Unable to comment, I just shook my head as his fingers found my zipper and pulled it down.

Stepping back from me, he took the fabric in his hands and pulled the dress down off my shoulders slowly.

"My God, you're magnificent. Your skin is so soft and creamy, so gorgeous," he said sensuously as he ran his hands down my arms gently.

Leaning down, he took my nipple in his mouth as my dress pooled itself on the floor.

"Mmmm, delicious, just like I thought you would be," he said provocatively as he laved my nipple with his wet, warm tongue.

I groaned, then pulled his head up and attacked his lips with my own. Licking and sucking, tongues thrashing, all the passion coming out in our mouths.

Pulling Edward toward me, we fell onto the mattress with him on top of me. I could feel his hardness against my pelvis.

"I'm going to make love to you now, Bella, you know that, right?" he said seductively.

"Do it," I answered on a small breath.

Reaching down he grabbed his pants, pulling his wallet out he grabbed a condom and after ripping it open, he slid it on his hard, throbbing cock. God, he was beautiful. I just wanted to stare at him all day.

"I'm so looking forward to burying myself inside your warm... wet... pussy," he said as he slowly entered me, filling me up further with each thrust.

"Oh my God, Edward," I whimpered as I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his cock hit all the right spots so deep inside of me.

Thrusting in and out, our breathing getting louder and louder, we moved together as though we'd known each other and our bodies forever.

First hard thrusts, then softer, then fast then slow. He was torturing me so sweetly.

"Oh fuck, Bella, you feel so fucking good, so right, so good," he said into my neck, as his tongue continued to lick and suck me.

I could feel myself tightening up, my impending orgasm seconds away.

"Edward, oh my... I'm gonna, I'm gonna," I wailed, as I came hard around him.

He kept moving in and out, faster and faster, his groans and moans loud and then with a grunt and a cry of, "Yes, Bella, yes, ungg..." he came.

He was laying on top of me, our breathing raspy and hard.

"Am I squishing you?" he asked warmly as he kissed along my collarbone.

"No, it feels good," I said, my voice rough, beyond a doubt, I was spent.

He rolled off and laid along my side, running his fingers along my breasts, tickling me a bit.

"That was... that was everything I knew it was going to be, Bella. Thank you for sharing that part of yourself with me," he said softly, almost reverently, as he leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips.

"You're welcome?" half asked, half commented, as I snickered lightly.

"I need to say, I was really hoping we'd make a connection this weekend. I never dreamed in a million years we'd win that much money and I'd get to make love with you. I just want you to know, I meant what I said. I really do want to have a relationship with you," he said seriously, his fingers still lightly running along my chest.

"You're special, Bella, you mean more to me than just a weekend in Vegas. I'd like for us to be exclusive, if you think you want the same," he questioned, suddenly staring into my eyes intently, waiting for my answer.

"Of course I do, Edward. I wouldn't have done this" I said as I gestured between us with my hand, "If I wasn't serious about you and I."

"Plus, the fact that you want to invest in a business with me, well, we'll be connected anyway."

Smiling brightly, he leaned down and kissed me gently, his lips warm against my own, his tongue running along the opening of my mouth.

As he backed away, looking down at me, eyes bright, he said softly, "I'm so glad to hear it, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather win a boat load of money with, spend time with, have sex with, lick with, suck with..."

While he trailed off he started kissing my chest, I could feel him getting hard again. Oh my God, I really did win the jackpot.

* * *

><p>AN~

I'm thinking two chapters are left.

So, I'm hoping you'll all indulge me by helping me come up with some alternative words for cock. The peen, cock, member, dick, is starting to get old. I had some FB friends come up with a few and frankly we laughed so hard, I think we pee'd a bit! So, since I know you all are crafty, how about you list some in a review? I'll let you know some of my faves next chapter.

Some we already came up with: salami, man-muscle, heat seeking moisture missile, one-eyed snake, baloney pony, sonic screwdriver, spunk launcher and my new fave term for a vag: cumpartment.

Now a more serious note.

I forget. All the damn time. I have so many wonderful people who help me with this story and with my last 3 as well. I'd like to say thanks to them since I forgot to at the time.

For Clean Up on Aisle 5: **Shar0525** helped me so much and I don't think I ever properly thanked her.

For A Shock to the System: I was featured on **Twific Pimps**, I don't believe I ever mentioned it or thanked them. I was truly honored. (how could I forget _THAT_?)

For I Was Broken: I had pre-readers, **ToefunnyTwitchyPalms**, **Forkspimp Twitard**,** ScottishRose28, ** thanks so much you guys!

For Game Show: **Ro Nordman** made me a sweet ass banner that I am completely in awe of and I appreciate it so much. Thanks, my friend!

To everyone, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my fabulous betas, GrayMatters and PixieKat7 for all their hard work.

Any and all mistakes you find will be mine. Honest.

Thanks to Katinki and Nikita2009 for being my pre-readers, I appreciate it so much.

**Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight related characters you see below.**

**The words are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

I could feel a warm, tickling sensation on my spine. What was that? Even in my sleepy state, my body recognized the sensation as foreign.

Coming to a more conscious state of awareness, I tried to figure out what I was feeling dancing along my back. It had started at my tailbone, now it was about at my shoulder blades. It was soft, feather light...oh fuck! It was Edward!

Now fully awake, I arched my back, feeling his hand slide up my hip to my waist.

"Mmm..." I moaned loudly.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward purred into my ear.

"Mmm...morning..." I breathed out on a deep sigh.

The feeling of him behind me, his warm breath on my shoulders, his hand running along the side of my body as it slowly came to cup under my breast, was incomprehensible. Especially when he squeezed ever so lightly, tenderly pinching my nipple between his fingers.

"You like?" he asked softly, as his tongue snaked out, touching along the edge of my ear.

"Mmm hmm... I do like," I said breathily, arching my back further and grinding my ass against his rock hard dick.

Groaning loudly as I hit his cock with my ass, he pulled me over onto my back and leaned over the top of me, kissing me senseless.

"Oh, Bella, I just can't get enough of you," he ground out, his voice rough with desire.

"Then, fill me up Edward, I need you," I said as I tried to fucking swallow his tongue. I was sucking him into my mouth so much, my desire was clearly out of control.

We kissed passionately, his tongue trailing out lightly, moving down along my jaw and neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses along the side as he made his way to my nipples.

He went back and forth between the two. Tugging and pulling them with his teeth, oh so carefully. Not too hard, but not too soft either. Just the right amount of that good kind of pain.

I had my hands running through his hair, I was making all kinds of noises, all pleasure centered.

Edward poised his body over the top of mine as I spread my legs wide to allow him entrance. Somehow, he'd managed to put a condom on and was ready to go.

Holding himself up and away from my body, he looked down at me then dropped his head to look between us as he slowly, reverently entered me.

"Holy fuck, Bella. Jesus, you feel so good, so fucking wet," he rasped.

I lifted my hips up to meet him halfway. I wanted, no I needed him inside me, thrusting against me. It was as if I'd had a taste of some magical elixir and now I couldn't get enough of it. I was addicted and he was my drug.

"Ung... Edward... ung... fuck me harder, I want it harder," I ground out, my need making me feel frantic to have him banging against me, I fucking needed release, I wanted to come so bad. I was shaking with anticipation.

I could feel his dick, slick with my desire, going in and out of me. My body clenching itself around it, holding on tight. Jesus, the sensation was unreal.

This one was going to be hard and fast, all rough and tumble.

"Oh my...gah... yes, mmm, yes, you're so sexy, Bella!"

His movements became more frantic, his thrusting deeper and harder, the nips with his mouth along my collarbone just a little bit more forceful, less soft, he was grunting into my ear. It was fucking awesome.

Running my nails up and down his back somewhat roughly, I gripped his ass firmly and brought my pelvis up to meet his next thrust as I came hard and yelled into his ear.

"You like that, baby? You like when I fuck you?" he said intensely, his voice oozing sex.

"I do, Edward, I do. Oh baby, I wanna make you come too," I whispered in his ear as I pulled him down for a deep kiss. My hands coming between us, one along each side, rubbing along the edge of his dick and squeezing lightly as he thrust in and out of me.

"I'm coming, oh God, I'm coming," he said groaning loudly, pumping in and out of me with abandon. His warm breath panting against me as he turned himself into my neck upon his release.

Laying atop me, he was breathing hard. I could feel our hearts pounding together loudly.

Damn, that was a fantastic wake-up call!

"Good morning, Bella," he said softly as he scattered kisses along my neck again before he rolled off of me onto his back.

Turning my head to see him staring back at me, I smiled warmly at his soft smile.

"Good morning, Edward," I said, smiling demurely. Well, as demurely as I could, given the fact that I just had some hard damn sexin' from the man.

Grabbing my hand in his, he brought it up to his mouth to pepper it with soft kisses.

"Guess what, Bella?" he asked smiling widely, one eyebrow quirked, his gorgeous green eyes staring into mine.

"What?"

"Did you know we won over a million dollars last night?" he answered happily.

"I did know that, Edward."

"And, did you also know, that I was lucky enough to get to make love with my beautiful girl?"

Oh God, he called me _his_ girl.

Smiling even bigger, my heart melting a little bit more at his sweetness, I said, "Aw, thanks; you're pretty beautiful yourself, Edward."

"Don't get me wrong, Bella, I'm totally stoked about winning the money. But seriously, spending the time with you here in Vegas, together in your bed, I feel like the luckiest guy on the face of the earth," he said sincerely.

You know what? I really believed him. His face was just too honest.

We laid there for a bit, talking about how much fun it was going to be to go home and begin planning our joint business venture when suddenly things got a bit silly in bed.

I started touching his chest, pinching his nipples and licking along the edges of his jaw. That led to me seeing a little tent form in the sheets down below. After that, I may or may not have made some comment he found silly.

"Did you just say my _love banana_ was standing at attention?" he laughed, not enjoying my terminology for his dick.

"Well, yeah? What's wrong with that?" I inquired smartly, my brown eyes wide, trying to look innocent.

"Hah, hah, well I guess no one has ever called my dick, love banana, before."

"Well, what should I call it? Peen? Cock? Dick? I mean there are a lot worse things I could have called it," I said teasingly, as I grinned at him.

His eyebrow quirked, looking over at me somewhat smugly, he said with a light laugh, "Give it your best shot then, Bella, what else can you come up with that's worse than _love banana_?"

"Oh my God, you are soooo gonna regret that," I said, laughing loudly and giving a snort.

"Wait, did you just snort?" he said, laughing hard at my expense.

"I did! Now shut it, you! Let me think of a few worse penis names here for a second..."

"Let's see...I know! I could call it, beaver cleaver? hump mobile? fuck nut? one eyed willy? pork sword? Just to name a few," I answered, laughing louder than I did before.

"You have got to be kidding me," he said, his voice shaking with laughter.

"Oh no, no joke, there are more, do you need to hear them?" I said, turning toward him as he continued to chuckle, his eyes alight with happiness.

Leaning over I gave him a pinch and said, "Listen here mister, I could call it, my salami, man-muscle, heat seeking moisture missile, one-eyed snake, baloney pony, sonic screwdriver, spunk launcher... ahhh my list is endless."

By the time I ended my tirade, I thought he was going to piss himself, he was laughing so hard.

His legs were drawn up against his body, he was turned slightly sideways, his hands clutched to his middle.

"Jesus, Bella, you are hysterical, woman! I've never heard some of those before. You get points for originality for sure," he managed to spew out between guffaws.

I was giggling as well, I loved seeing him laugh. The lines along his eyes crinkled as he smiled, the sound of his laughter, melodic and sweet.

"Well, I bet you have some slang terms for my hoohah, right?" I said, raising my eyebrow in question.

"Uh, no. Hoohah? Really? What in the world? What other names you got for your playhouse?" he said chuckling loudly.

"My playhouse?" I said incredulously, as I pretended to stare daggers at him. My eyes lit with humor.

"Come on, tell me more, Bella. This is funnier than hell."

Looking into his eyes, I realized I wanted to keep him smiling and laughing, it made me so happy to be with him like this. It was so fucking real.

"Okay, I'll bite. I'm sure you've heard of pink taco, va-jay-jay, poontang, cave of pleasure, kitty, cootie, muff, beaver, cootchie, yum-yum, cum bucket, snatch, twat, bearded clam and of course... my personal favorite," I answered smartly.

His gaze was expectant as I paused. "What? Don't leave me hanging? I mean come on, your list is impressive so far, I must hear what your personal favorite is," he said sarcastically, grinning from ear to ear.

"If you must know, my personal favorite is...'cum'partment," I said with a giggle and another snort.

He lost it then, his laughs rocking the bed roughly, tears rolling from out of the corners of his eyes.

I had to admit, it was all a little over the top, but what could I say? I was on a roll and God knows, when I had a captive audience I tended to over step and say too much.

His mirth at my expense was contagious, I was hysterical myself, laying next to him laughing my ass off.

Finally as we calmed down, I looked into his eyes, he reached over and grabbed my face with his hand, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"God, I love this, ya know? You and I laying here, being silly and enjoying each other," he said sweetly as he lightly brushed his fingers along my cheek.

"I know, it's nice, isn't it?" I said as I gazed into his green eyes happily.

"Oh and just so ya know? I love that little snort you have too," he said as he leaned toward me and kissed the tip of my nose.

"As much as I'd love to lay here, we've got a flight to catch and we need to get ready. And, I'm kind of hungry, how about you?" he inquired pleasantly.

I took a deep breath, sighing I said, "Yeah, you're right, we need to get dressed and pack."

After making plans to get a quick shower in and him heading off to his room to get ready, I started to prepare for the day myself. I couldn't help but relive last night and this morning. So much for the damn tighty whities. They didn't help me one little bit, now did they?

Thank God!

About an hour later, I was just finishing up packing all my stuff up when I heard a soft knock at the door.

I opened it to find Edward standing there in denim jeans, black Vans and a black hoodie with a white tee shirt under it. But the best part? The mother fucking glasses were back. Oh yes, I do not lie.

He walked toward me, kissing me swiftly on the cheek as he looked at me.

I was wearing my jeans, a tight red sweater that hugged all my curves and my short boots. My hair was still damp but thrown into a messy braid over one side of my neck.

"You look delicious, Bella, good enough to eat," he drawled sexily, as he pulled me closer to him for a hug.

"Thanks," I said shyly.

Clearing his throat, he released me and looked at me with a small smile.

"You as hungry as I am?"

Nodding fiercely, I grabbed my luggage and pulled it toward the door.

"I thought we could just go downstairs and grab some breakfast then hop back up here, grab our stuff and check out. Does that sound okay?" he asked agreeably.

"Sure, let's do it!"

We headed downstairs to the hotel buffet. Loading our plates with breakfast items we sat at an empty booth and began eating.

"So listen, Bella, I was thinking," Edward started to say. "I was thinking that once we get back, maybe later this next week we can connect and look at some properties I know about for our little business adventure. If you want to of course," he offered.

"Yeah, that sounds fantastic. I just can't believe that that my dream just might become a reality," I said softly, with a slight shake of my head.

"I'm so honored you're willing to take me on as a partner, it's such a great opportunity for us both," he said sincerely.

Smiling, I answered, "Well, I'm not sure why you want to be partners, but, I know we can do more together than I could do alone and it helps to know that you know your way around things. Plus, I'm thinking with my connections in the book world, your connections in the real estate world and the fact that our friends have their own connections, it may all work out. We could end up highly successful business owners."

Reaching over and grabbing my hand in his, he looked deep into my eyes and said seriously, "Bella, this is going to work out, you'll see. I'm so excited for the opportunity."

"I only have one worry, Edward. What if this," I motioned between us, "Ends up not working out? I mean, is that going to affect our business arrangement? Will you end up wanting to leave as a partner?" I said nervously, looking down at our clasped hands.

He started speaking quietly and I looked up. "I think we'll have papers drawn up and honestly in the end, the two things won't have anything to do with one another. I plan on letting you run the show, with me being a more silent partner. That way, if, and I mean that's a big if, we don't end up making it together as a couple, then you're safe and I'm safe from any kind of issues there," he said earnestly as he put both his hands over mine.

I took a deep breath and gave him a wide smile. That sounded logical to me and honestly, I could hardly wait to get started.

"Listen, Bella, we have a plane to catch. I, for one, am anxious as hell to get back and start the ball rolling," he said excitedly.

"Shall we," he said as he stood and offered me his arm to head back up and grab our luggage.

"We shall," I said playfully as I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him close to me.

We went up to the rooms, he went to his to grab his suitcase and I went into mine to get my things.

Pulling my suitcase out in the hall, I looked up to see him standing there quietly watching me with a small smile on his gorgeous face.

"What?" I said, inquisitively, cocking my head to the side.

"I'm just looking at the most beautiful girl in the world, hardly daring to believe that she is willing to be with me and wondering how in the hell a game show could have known what I needed in my life," he said genuinely, his voice soft and warm as he made his way to me, pulling me into his arms for an embrace.

He kissed me with passion, his warm lips already knowing what I needed and wanted.

As we pulled away, I smiled to myself and then looked up at his face in awe.

"God, I'm such a lucky bitch!"

He threw his head back and laughed the laugh I knew I was starting to love.

Thank God for Date Night. I got the man of my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~**

Special thanks to ALL my girls on FB for the alternative peen names and special thanks to the following for their suggestions:

cherry-chick14, ocsickgirl, mommymac0508, hockeychick10, rubell and soft ragoo, who all offered their alternatives in their reviews.

Oh, and Riley Serenade Adkins, you rock with the 'cum'partment. Fucking hell, I love that!

Thanks ladies!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to my fabulous betas, GrayMatters and PixieKat7 for all their hard work.

Any and all mistakes you find will be mine.

Thanks to Katinki and Nikita2009 for being my pre-readers.

Some content below is in direct reference to the following, I'd recommend reading the link first so it makes sense:

spanglemaker9. tumblr. com/post/19259278521/i-mourn-the-wicked-burnthecityoftroy-her

WARNING: Do NOT read with liquid in your mouth.

(Glenda, this means no wine!)

**Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight related characters you see below.**

**The words are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

**EPILOGUE~EDWARD POV**

**TWO YEARS LATER**

* * *

><p>"Uhhhh, yeah, right there!" she whispered wantonly in my ear, her warm breath tickling me as her tongue snaked out to run along the edge of my earlobe.<p>

"Say it. Say it, Bella, I know you want to... say it! Out loud!" I stuttered back, fucking her with all I had.

"No! I won't! Oh.. oh...oh.." she said, moaning loudly.

"I. Want. To. Hear. You. Say. It." I ground out with each thrust I made into her tight, fucking pussy.

"Eddddwaaard... you... make... my... _clunge tingle_..ahhhhh!" she trilled loudly.

I groaned enthusiastically while changing our positions so I was fucking her from behind.

"YES! That's it... what else, baby?" I said, as I thrust into her deeper than before, totally thrilled with the new angle I was getting. I laid my chest against her back, feeling her deep breaths underneath me, God I loved skin on skin. Especially Bella's skin on my skin.

"You make my snootch so wet, baby, I love it when you take me from behind," she grunted, as I pushed in and out of her. I watched her hands grip the red sheets, her beautiful skin looking so fragile against the color, her knuckles white in their death grip.

"Uuunnfffffff, Bella, tell me more. Baby, I'm so fucking close," I ground out, needing to pick up the pace. I wanted to come so damn bad.

"Your... your dick is going to have an aneurysm... I want you to spill your hot pearls of cum inside me. Right. The. Fuck. Now!" Bella commanded with a little giggle, as she thrust back into me, her ass cheeks slapping against my body.

My hands were gripping her hips so hard she was going to end up being bruised if I wasn't more careful. I managed to pull myself back from the edge a little.

"Do you like it when I fuck you hard?" I gasped, still pounding into her, making her jerk forward pretty hard. I took one hand and started rubbing my fingers softly along her clit, just the way I knew she liked it, almost teasingly. The other hand grasping her tit, squeezing and pulling her nipple gently, making her moan my name. I knew I was going to cum and I wanted to make sure she did too.

"Ung, Edddward, I'm... I'm... I'm cumming..." she screamed, her body stiffening, her back arching, as her release coursed through her.

That's all I needed, the feeling of her pussy tightening around me, I pumped faster as I, too, came with a grunt.

I rolled so that I was at her side; she was laying flat on her belly, her eyes turned toward me, her breathing labored.

Staring into one another's eyes, we burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh my God, Edward, we're such freaks!" she said, laughing exuberantly.

"I know, who knew that stupid porn phrases could be so damn fun," I said as I leaned toward her to kiss the tip of her nose.

We'd been reading a book that Bella had found while searching for inventory for the business. It was amazingly hideous in that the descriptions of their sexy times were so ridiculous. We got a little carried away teasing and touching and decided to work it into our own sexy times.

"Remember when I first taught you all those new words when we were in Vegas? You got such an education from me, now didn't you?" she offered, one brow raised, smirking as she ran her hand down my neck lovingly.

"How can I forget, you started this whole thing after all. I mean if you hadn't done that, I'd have never tried to one up you for the last two years, never tried to find the stupidest things I could find," I said with my own smirk, my voice proud at my accomplishment.

"Oh, honey, you do find some stupid shit. This newest stuff might well be the worst of it though," Bella said laughing.

"Yeah, well, there's no accounting for taste now, is there?" I defended. "And besides, technically, you found it. I just made you repeat it."

"I know, babe, it's all good. It's funny and damn, I liked it," she said gratefully, giving me a warm smile that lit up her eyes brightly.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, wondering what kind of mischief we'd find ourselves in later.

"We have a meeting at noon to go over the new summer program for the center. Emmett got us some used sports equipment that is still in top notch condition and he wants to do some kind of athletic activities for the kids. You know how they love Emmett in the summers."

Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice had all been Godsends when we got back from Vegas with our winnings. They were all so excited for us and eager to help out with the library/kid's club that Bella and I wanted to open. They contributed their time and some very invaluable ideas. Plus since Rose was in corporate America and Alice worked for a millionaire, we had people clamoring to help with Bella's terrific idea.

The bookstore/boys and girls club was opened with much fanfare. Someone had leaked the story to the media of how it got funded, that Bella and I had met on a game show, won over a million dollars in Vegas and made her dream come true.

It was a great story after all, I lived it so I should know.

The Spot, as it was named, was going like gangbusters. We got regular donations, employed over fifty people and could officially call the business a success after eighteen months. I knew putting money behind Bella would be a win/win. We were earning back our initial investment and THAT was a great thing.

She and I were going strong as well. It turned out that we worked quite well together after all. Her sense of humor held us together in rough patches, there were a few of those, of course. You can't try and open a business without some issues. But, all in all, it was a fantastic experience.

I had told her I was in love with her about six months into the relationship. It happened one night after we'd had an incredible night of sex followed up by some new pet words we'd found. I just looked over at her, after having laughed with her for about fifteen minutes and it hit me. I loved her. With every part of who I was. She was it for me.

When I told her, she got a little teary eyed and told me she loved me too, that she had for a while. She said she was just waiting for me to catch up.

She doesn't know it yet, but I'm going to marry her someday soon. I want to start making little baby Bellas. I can't wait to see little minis of us running around. And for the love of God, I sure as hell hope they have their mother's sense of humor.

I refocused, coming out of my musings, to pay more attention to what she started to say.

"Edward? Honey, where were you just then?" she asked, inquisitively.

"I was reflecting," I answered with a soft smile.

"Reflecting huh? Ooookay." she said, looking at me somewhat bemused.

Sitting up, she leaned over to give me a quick peck on the cheek before getting up and walking naked into the bathroom.

As she got to the bathroom door, she turned slightly and looking over her shoulder she blew me a kiss and gave me a wink before heading to the shower.

I laid there wondering to myself how I ever got so lucky. I had gone on a game show and had won the biggest prize of them all. Not being picked as her date, not the trip, not even the money. No I won the biggy, I won...

Bella.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN~**

Thanks to Sandra Hill for writing the words that got me laughing insanely and making me want to put them into my own story.

Thanks for reading. It means a lot to me, it really does. My list of people to thank is long... but heartfelt!

Pixie Kat and Gray Matters, you both hold my hand and fix my mistakes. If this were a paying job, I'd owe you millions. Thank you so much.

Katinki and Nikita2009, pre-readers get a bum rap in my opinion. You BOTH are invaluable to me. I hope you understand that I personally can't move forward until I hear back from you. Your thoughts and ideas are so helpful.

Katinki, you and your support from the beginning of my life as a fic writer is so appreciated, honestly, you are all kinds of awesomeness.

**Now to all you readers, if you're still here.**

I want you to go read stories from the following authors. You'll be happy you did.

They all inspire me to be a better writer. Check my favorite stories page, it's full.

These are some of my current fave authors:

Katinki, msj2779, GrayMatters, Nikita2009, SoftRagoo, jayhawkbb, VampiresHaveLaws, ., rinabina, Ro Nordmann and Jay's World.


End file.
